Since the 20th century, the dramatic development of scientific technology has led to mass-production of goods needed by people, and thus makes human life more convenient and enriched, and extends a human lifetime. Therefore, mass-consumption of a great deal of goods needed by humans has also begun.
The natural environment has gradually started to become polluted due to the mass production and mass consumption of goods needed by humans, and from the end of the 20th century to the present, the movement to protect nature and the environment is growing. However, such a movement is still insignificant.
The pollution of the natural environment generally occurred due to chemicals used in mass production of goods. In recent years, however, much pollution has also occurred due to disposal of abandoned goods after mass consumption. For such pollution of the natural environment, while only air, water, and soil pollution according to the subjects of pollution has been mentioned, in recent years, noise, foul smells and fumes, which adversely affect humans, have also been recognized as parts of pollution in addition to the air, water and soil pollution.
Among the types of pollution, the foul smells can be defined as all kinds of smells that are harmful to the human body or adversely affect the human body, as well as a simply unpleasant smell sensed by a nose, which is one of the human sensory organs.
To reduce such foul smells, a ventilation and dilution method of controlled-diffusing a smell by a hood, a duct and/or a high chimney, an absorbing method of passing a foul smelling substance through a cleaner for absorption and removal by a cleaning fluid, a freezing method of condensing and removing a foul smelling substance using a cooler, a combustion method of combusting a foul smelling substance by heating to a high temperature, a catalytic oxidation method of oxidizing foul smelling substances using a catalyst, or a chemical oxidation method of chemically oxidizing a foul smelling substance using ozone (O3) and/or a chloride compound. In addition, a masking method of spraying an ingredient with a strong smell to cover a foul smell using fragrances such as vanillin, turpentine and benzyl acetate and a neutralizing method of mixing substances with different smells to remove or reduce a foul smell.
Lespedeza bicolor is a deciduous, broad-leaved plant in the legume family. Lespedeza bicolor is effective in alleviating fever and diuresis, good for the lungs, and has been used as a drug for treating coughs, pertussis and gonorrhea.
Camellia sinensis is an evergreen broad-leaved shrub, which grows to a height of approximately 60 to 90 cm. Its leaves are generally placed asymmetrically, and have a sharp-end oblong shape. There are green veins on its surface, a grey-green vein protruding on its back side, and no hair on both sides. Flowers bloom in October to November, are 3 to 5 cm in diameter, white and fragrant, have 1 to 3 axillaries, hanging at the end of the branch. The fruit is ripe in the autumn of the following year and the seed is round and hard. Camellia sinensis leaves (or green tea leaves) contain caffeine, tannins, nitrogen, proteins, vitamins and inorganic salts, and are known to have beneficial pharmacological actions on the human body, such as arousal, diuresis, heart stimulation, detoxification and fatigue recovery, etc.
Chamaecyparis obtusa is also called Hinoki cypress having a 30 to 40 m height and a 1 to 2 m width. The bark is reddish brown, and small needle-like leaves densely populate the branches. Small flowers bloom on branches in the spring, and green cones ripen to red in October. The cones are 1 cm in diameter and consist of 7 to 9 shield-like scales. Leaves and wood contain 1% essential oils and are used for medicinal purposes.
Shellfish is the generic name for the mollusks with shells in the phylum Mollusca. Shellfish largely includes bivalves, gastropods and scaphopods. A shell of the shellfish is strongly alkaline, and contains far-infrared radiation substances such as calcium oxide (CaO) and magnesium oxide (MgO).
In embodiments of the present invention, the shell of the shellfish rich in far-infrared radiation substances may be calcinated to further improve an effect on far-infrared radiation. That is, in the present invention, shell powder of the shellfish calcinated to improve an effect of far-infrared radiation may be obtained by calcinating any one selected from a clam shell, an oyster shell, and a conch shell for 30 minutes to 1 hour at 800 to 900° C., cooling the calcined product to 20 to 25° C., and grinding it into 100 to 200-mesh powder.
The background art related to embodiments of the present invention has been disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-0074767 (published on Dec. 15, 2000, Patent Title: Strong Deodorant Maksumsuk Heredity).